1. Field of the Invention
The technique taught in the present specification relates to a liquid discharge device. This technique relates to, for example, an ink jet recording device that records an image onto a recording medium by discharging ink from a discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording device of station supply type is taught in, for example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0170739. The ink jet recording device is provided with a discharge head that has nozzles, a sub tank that stores ink to be supplied to the discharge head, and a main tank that stores ink to be supplied to the sub tank. In the case where it has become necessary to replenish ink into the sub tank, the main tank is connected with the sub tank via an ink supply tube. The ink within the sub tank can thus be replenished from the main tank.